A conventional chain includes chain plates, rollers, bushes and chain pins. Generally, the components of the conventional chain are assembled in the factory, and are difficult to be reassembled by an end-user. For example, two end portions of each of the chain pins are riveted by a riveting machine in the factory for holding two corresponding pairs of chain plates together. It is difficult for the end-user to reassemble the chain pins and the chain plates without the riveting machine.